Ten Little Things
by Denise Malfoy
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Dez fatos e curiosidades que ninguém sabia sobre os personagens de Harry Potter. Começando pela nova geração. Original da Jess.91.
1. James Sirius Potter

"Ten Little Things" ao pé da letra 'Dez Coisinhas', que pode ser interpretado como 'Dez Curiosidades' ou 'Dez Fatos', é uma tradução, originalmente em inglês e da **Jess.91**. Trata-se de uma lista de dez fatos e curiosidades desconhecidos sobre os personagens de Harry Potter, começando pela nova geração.

* * *

"**Ten Little Things**"

1. James

1. Albus não gostava de seu nome, sempre disse que preferia algo mais "origonal" que receber nomes de pessoas mortas. Lily não se importava, mas ela disse que achava estranho ver seu próprio nome no memorial da guerra.

James gostava de seu nome, e gostava também de ter sido nomeado por causa de pessoas importantes para seus pais.

2. Quando ele era pequeno, ele idolatrava Teddy Lupin, e costumava passar horas em frente ao espelho se olhando, desejando que seu cabelo ou seus olhos mudasse como os Teddy mudavam. Quando ele completou oito anos, Teddy o encontrou e lhe explicou exatamente porque não poderia nunca fazer o mesmo. James meio que, quase, um pouquinho de nada, chorou.

Ele nega – até mesmo para ele – que qualquer coisa do tipo já tenha acontecido.

3. Quando estava para ingressar em Hogwarts, ele ria quando as pessoas diziam que ele não iria para a Grifinória, e dizia para todos que tinha certeza que esta seria sua Casa. Na verdade, ele não estava tão certo sobre isso, e, certamente, implorou para o que o Chapéu Seletor o colocasse na Grifinória.

Ele nunca esqueceria o som do chapéu – _um chapéu_, de todas as coisas – rindo dele, e dizendo que Grifinória era onde ele havia planejado o colocar mesmo.

4. Quando ele, Al, Lily, Rose e Hugo costumavam jogar Quadribol com suas vassouras de brinquedo, quando mais novos, ele gostava de ser o apanhador, assim como Lily. Ele a deixava ser apanhadora, e sempre era o artilheiro, até mesmo quando se juntou ao time da Grifinória.

5. Ele sempre se irritou que, apesar de Rose e Hugo serem seus primos favoritos, nenhum dos dois tinham a mesma idade que ele. Uma vez, ele perguntou a sua tia Hermione por que eles não tinham filhos da sua idade. Ela riu e respondeu que Ron não era capaz de cooperar.

6. Sua tia Fleur sempre foi sua tia menos favorita. Ele nunca soube o porquê.

7. Ele pegou o mapa dos marotos do quarto de seu pai. Harry finge que não sabe, e James finge que não sabe que Harry sabe.

8. Seu maior segredo é que, quando ele estava se preparando para fazer seus O.W.L.s, ele enlouqueceu um pouco, e foi Rose que o acalmou. Ele a retribuiu não a chamando de "Rosie" nunca mais, e ela guardou seu segredo.

(**N/T**: Rosie é tipo o jeito de se chamar alguém carinhosamente, num sentido mais infantil. No Brasil, me disseram, foi traduzido o nome da Rose para Rosa, conseqüentemente, mudando Rosie para Rosinha.)

9. Quando ele viu Scorpius Malfoy olhando para Lily uma vez, ele encurralou o sonserino e perguntou por que ele estava olhando para sua irmã mais nova. Scorpius corou violentamente e resmungou uma resposta que James não conseguiu entender. Se Al não tivesse afastado o irmão, James provavelmente teria socado o outro.

As pessoas diziam que ele era super protetor com a Lily. Ele não se importava – ninguém olhava para sua irmã mais nova daquele jeito.

10. Lily disse uma vez que, já que Harry e seu pai, ambos se casaram com ruivas, James e Al estavam destinados a fazer o mesmo. James se preocupou um pouco com isso, porque as únicas ruivas que ele conhecia eram todas da sua família, e isso era _nojento_.

Então, ele achou uma que não era sua parente, e descobriu que Lily estava certa.

* * *

**N/T**: Agradecimento especial a **Jess.91** que autorizou essa tradução.

O link da fic original está nos favoritos em meu profile.


	2. Albus Severus Potter

2. Albus

1. Ele sempre achou que tinha o pior nome do mundo, e que seus pais eram estranhos por nomear seus filhos com nomes de pessoas mortas em homenagem a eles. Até que, quando completou nove anos, ele achava que James achava o mesmo; ele ficou surpreso em descobrir que estava errado.

2. Quando seu pai lhe contou que ele poderia escolher a Casa que gostaria de ficar, Al considerou escolher a Sonserina, só para ver o que James e todos os demais fariam. O chapéu disse que ele ficaria melhor na Grifinória e, honestamente, Al ficou aliviado.

3. Ele nunca foi um bom jogador de Quadribol quando pequeno, mas quando ele começou a freqüentar Hogwarts ele quis entrar para o time da Casa como seu irmão e como seus pais. James o ajudou a praticar todas as noites até os testes, dizendo que ele seria um ótimo artilheiro.

Ele entrou para o time e nunca esqueceu a ajuda que James lhe deu. Foi mais fácil para lidar com as constantes brincadeiras e provocações assim.

4. Teddy idolatrou Harry; James idolatrou Teddy a Albus idolatrou James.

Lily lhes disse que eles eram todos idiotas, e Albus sempre achou que ela provavelmente estava certa.

5. Ele segurou James antes que ele pudesse socar Scorpius daquela vez porque Scorpius era seu amigo. Mas ele discutiu com Scorpius aquela noite, porque Lily era sua irmã também.

6. Rose era sua melhor amiga, Scorpius seu segundo melhor amigo. Até que em seu quarto ano, ele achava que eles soubessem disso. Foi Hugo quem perguntou quem era o melhor dos melhores amigos; Al nunca se esqueceu do olhar de dor no rosto de Scorpius, e ficou bravo com Hugo por um tempo.

7. A primeira vez que ele acabou parando na sala do direto, ele falou com os retratos dos donos de seu nome. Severus o encarou friamente e Dumbledore o respondeu, conversando relaxado sobre o tempo, de todas as coisas possíveis. Albus nunca entendeu porque seu pai achou que valia a pena nomear uma criança por causa de algum dos dois.

8. Ele era a única criança que sabia que podia se sentar com Luna Lovegood e ter uma conversa normal, sem más intenções ou rir. Ele a achava louca, de verdade, mas concluiu que não havia provas que as coisas que ela dizia estavam erradas.

9. Todos achavam tio George o mais legal dos tios porque ele tinha uma loja de logros. Secretamente, Albus sempre achou Charlie mais legal.

10. James não se tornou monitor, mas Albus sim; Albus ficou satisfeito, porque isso significava que ele havia feito algo que seu irmão não havia. Ele contou isso para seu tio Ron uma vez; Ron sorriu e disse que o entendia.


	3. Lily Luna Potter

3. Lily

1. Ela não se importa com o seu nome, mas quando ela vê o memorial da guerra e lê Lily Potter escrito lá – referente a sua avó paterna – ela se arrepia e desejava que tivesse outro nome.

Depois disso, ela toma cuidado para não olhar de novo, com medo de que isso, de algum jeito, torne-se real.

2. Ela se lembra de que brincava de Quadribol com vassouras de brinquedo, e se lembrava que James sempre a deixava brincar na posição que ela queria. Ela se tornou apanhadora no time da Casa, e conta para todo mundo que por causa de James, ela era boa na posição.

3. Quando ela era pequena, ela costumava vangloriar seus irmãos e Teddy. Se não fosse por seu orgulho, ela provavelmente ainda os vangloriaria. Quando Scorpius Malfoy a olhou, e James estava para soca-lo e Al discutiu com ele, ela disse para os dois que eles eram idiotas super protetores. Então, ela jogou seus braços ao redor de seus pescoços e os abraçou, rindo. Porque ela tinha os melhores irmãos do mundo.

4. Ron é seu tio favorito. Eles dois tem pavor a aranhas, mas uma vez quando ele estava cuidando dela, ele encarou seu próprio medo e pegou a aranha que estava na parede, porque ela estava morrendo de medo. A aranha era pequena, e ele usou mágia, mas ainda assim, ela tinha apenas quatro anos na época e foi a coisa mais corajosa que ela já tinha visto.

5. Hugo teve medo do escuro até os dez anos. Lily nunca contou isso para ninguém, e nunca contará. Eles dois guardam os segredos um dos outros, e sempre guardarão. Ele nunca contou para ninguém o tanto que ela chorou quando James e Al começaram a freqüentar Hogwarts, ou da primeira vez que eles se embebedaram e ela acordou na manhã seguinte atrás de um dos sofás do salão comunal sem se lembrar de nada da noite anterior. E ele não disse nada à ninguém quando ela contou sobre seu interesse por Scorpius.

6. Ela achava um pouco estranho que ela e seus irmãos foram nomeados em homenagem a pessoas importantes para seu pai, então quando ela tinha dez anos, ela perguntou sobre isso a sua mãe. Ginny deu de ombros e disse que honrar seus pais e Dumbledore era muito importante para Harry, e ela mesma gostava dos nomes. Além de que, Ginny acrescentou, Sirius era seu amigo também, ela tinha grande respeito por Dumbledore, e Luna era uma de suas melhores amigas. Então, tudo deu certo no final.

Lily ainda achava injusto.

7. A primeira vez que ela foi a sala do diretor, ela viu o jeito que o Snape-retrato reagiu ao ouvir seu nome. Então, ele a encarou, e ela o encarou de volta. Ela não gostou dele. E achou Dumbledore um pouco louco. Mais tarde, ela e Al tiveram uma longa discussão sobre isso.

8. Quando Harry lhe contou que o chapéu seletor a deixaria opinar sobre que Casa ela gostaria de ficar, ela ficou realmente aliviada. Ela e Hugo fizeram um pacto de ambos ficarem na Grifinória, porque eles eram melhores amigos e _tinham_ que ficar na mesma casa.

9. Ela quase repetiu em seu N.O.M.s de Astronomia, porque ela dormiu em quase todas as aulas. Bem, de quem foi a idéia _inteligente_ de marcar aulas à meia-noite, de qualquer jeito?

10. A primeira pessoa a dizer que a amava foi James, apesar dela não saber. Quando ela tinha ainda apenas algumas horas de vida, os adultos o sentaram seguramente e a colocou em seu colo, clamando que ela era sua irmãzinha. Ele a fitou em dúvidas antes de abraça-la carinhosamente e sussurrar "Eu te amo, irmãzinha."

Anos depois, quando Lily contou a James, hesitante e nervosa, que ela estava se encontrando com Scorpius Malfoy, e perguntou se ele a odiava por isso, ele simplesmente a abraçou carinhosamente e sussurrou "Eu te amo, irmãzinha."

* * *

**N/T**: Fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando, a autora também fica. E nós duas agradecemos as reviews. O link da fic original está nos meus favoritos, e possui o mesmo título.


	4. Rose Weasley

4. Rose

1. Ela estava determinada a ser melhor em tudo, desde que era pequena. Foi James quem perguntou o que ela queria provar, e lhe disse que ela não poderia ser melhor em absolutamente tudo.

2. Mas foi Al quem a ajudou a estudar quando ela não foi a primeira da turma em poções, apesar de ser a única lição que ele conseguiu supera-la.

3. Ela sempre achou que Scorpius era o melhor amigo de Al e não ela – mas ela fez Hugo perguntar ao primo quem era, apenas para ela descobrir. Ela se arrependeu um pouco, porque Scorpius parecia um pouco magoado e Al ficou bravo com Hugo. Mas ela meio que gostou de saber isso também.

4. Ela sempre se perguntou por que seus pais não a nomearam, ou seu irmão, com nomes de pessoas que morreram. Ela perguntou sobre isso, então, aos quatorze anos, e Hermione disse que eles queriam que o futuro de seus filhos fosse limpo e novo, e que eles não queriam que seus filhos fossem lembrados por todos de algo que já estava perdido e no passado. Ela nota o jeito que Lily evita olhar a placa de memorial, como James se dedica de alma e coração no Quadribol para fazer seu nome válido com suas próprias conquistas, como Al detesta seu nome e seus homenageados, e como Fred tenta causar o máximo de problemas que consegue para reviver o irmão gêmeo falecido de seu pai. E ela conclui que seus pais fizeram a decisão certa.

Então ela pensa o quanto ela e Hugo vivem tentando superar o sucesso de seus pais, e se pergunta se isso realmente faz muita diferença.

5. Ela se lembra que achou hilário o jeito que James enlouqueceu em seu N.O.M.s, e então, o recordou de que ele queria ser um jogador de Quadribol, e não um curandeiro. Ela tentou fazê-lo parar de chamá-la Rosie havia anos e nunca achou que era tão fácil.

6. Quando ela completou nove anos ela concluiu que Rosie era um apelido muito infantil, e pediu para todos a chamarem de Rose. Ela deixou apenas seu pai continuar chamando-a assim, mas ficou louca da vida com James quando ele não parou de chamá-la de Rosie.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu, ela meio que se arrependeu que ele não a chamava mais pelo apelido.

7. Todos pensavam que ela e Scorpius iriam ficar juntos no final, até mesmo Al, só porque eles eram amigos e seus pais inimigos. Na verdade, eles eram tão bons amigos que ela nunca o considerou nada além de amizade.

Quando ele e Lily ficaram juntos, ela ficou maravilhada, apesar do curto e não verdadeiro rumor de que ela estava louca de ciúmes e queria azarar os dois.

8. Ela tinha medo de corujas. Era ridículo, porque sempre havia corujas ao redor, mas o formato de seus bicos e suas garras, e o jeito que elas a encaravam, sem piscar, assustava-a. Apenas Hagrid sabia disso, porque ele sabia que era uma tradição de Harry, Ron e Hermione de dar corujas aos seus filhos em seus aniversários de onze anos. Ela confessou isso a ele porque só de pensar em ter sua própria coruja – _em seu quarto_ – a espantava. Após tentar ajuda-la a superar o medo, ele a comprou um filhote de gato, apesar de sua alergia. Hagrid é uma das suas pessoas favoritas no mundo todo.

9. Ela era relativamente uma boa jogadora de Quadribol, mas escolheu ficar apenas na reserva porque assim ela poderia assistir o esporte que tanto amava, do mesmo jeito que poderia praticá-lo. Então, claro, quando ela teve que entrar em jogo no lugar do goleiro em seu quarto ano, ela não pensou que alguma outra coisa poderia superar aquela sensação de estar jogando no time vencedor.

10. Ela achava Luna Lovegood uma pessoa muito doce, mas não tinha muita paciência para suas histórias longas e cabeludas, ou para seu filho Lyssander, que acreditava em tudo cegamente. Seu irmão Lorcan, por outro lado, era muito mais fácil de se falar, de se gostar, de se...


	5. Hugo Weasley

Hugo Weasley

1. Ele e Lily foram os últimos de toda a família a ingressar em Hogwarts, e ele meio que pensava que que ninguém ligaria quando eles partissem; Afinal, não era nenhuma novidade e despedir-se deles pela primeira vez seria apenas rotina. Ele fingiu que isso não o incomodava, pois ninguém gosta de sentir-se pouco importante, e era assim que ele se sentia.

E então sua mãe chorou enquanto o trem partia com ele pela primeira vez. Chorou de verdade. Foi quando percebeu que estava sendo bobo ao pensar que ninguém sentiria sua falta. Nunca sentiu-se tão feliz em ver alguém chorando.

2. Nos três primeiros anos de sua vida acadêmica em Hogwarts, seus professores descreveram-no como um aluno mediano que não usava todo seu potencial. Eles provavelmente pensavam que era uma versão masculina de sua mãe e irmã, mas ele era um aluno normal, e não se importava, porque tudo que ele queria era ingressar no negócio da família e administrar uma Gemialidade Weasley. Seu pai e tio George prometeram que se ele quisesse trabalhar em uma das lojas de logros, eles deixariam. Então, Hugo decidiu estudar apenas o suficiente para passar de ano, já que suas notas não seriam tão importante. Seu pai e seu tio George nunca diriam "Desculpe, Hugo, mas sua nota de Feitiços está muito baixa para ser aceito aqui", diriam? Especialmente, quando o tio George tirou uns três zeros nessa matéria.

3. Então James contou-lhe que não precisava ser assim, e que esforçar-se um pouco mais deixaria seus pais felizes. E, sem razão, ele começou a se esforçar mesmo. Valeu a pena, pois Neville escreveu para seus pais e informaram que suas notas melhoraram drasticamente, e sua mãe, na próxima vez que o viu, correu para abracá-lo e contou que estava super orgulhosa.

Ele frequentemente pensava em como James sentia-se por ter tanta influência em seus priminhos. Ele queria tanto ter irmãos ou primos mais novos para mandar e cuidar. Ser o mais novo, ou o segundo mais novo – como Lily costuma lembrá-lo, em uma família tão grande não é tão legal.

4. Ele morria de medo do escuro até os dez anos de idade, e só Lily sabe disso. Bom, ele acha que a Rose suspeita também, e seus pais provavelmente também sabem, mas ele contou apenas à Lily. E foi ela que o ajudou a superar o medo quando ele decidiu que era velho demais e não seria nada legal ir à Hogwarts com medo do escuro. Lily ajudou a deixar o seu quarto mais escuro que o normal, gradualmente escurecendo o aposento enquanto ela dormia em sua casa, ou ele na dela. Até que uma vez, eles dormiram na sua casa, totalmente no escuro. Ele sentiu um pânico total, mas ela conversou com ele até dormirem. Algumas noites depois, ele superou o medo totalmente.

Ele confia na Lily mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

5. Aos nove anos, ele e Lily fizeram uma aposta de quanto tempo levaria para Teddy e Victoire se casarem. Ela é uma romântica de carteirinha e apostou que o casamento aconteceria quando Victoire completasse 20 anos. Ele pensou que que 20 anos era muito cedo e que eles eram muito novos para se casarem. _Muito novos_. Então, apostou que levaria um certo tempo.

Apesar de seu esforço de tentar convencer Teddy e Vic que eles eram muito jovens, Lily ganhou a aposta.

6. Não era uma grande idéia para ele, Lily e alguns outros colegas para se embebedarem durante o quarto ano em Hogwarts. Foi um dia após vencerem o campeonato de Quadribol. Eles aproveitaram tanto a festa da Grifinória, que decidiram continuar... então, alguém, sugeriu pegar firewhiskey na cozinha e, bom, foi aí que começou.

Ele foi o primeiro a acordar, de baixo de uma mesa pequena e enrolado na capa de alguém. Sua camisa estava pendurada na janela e, até hoje não descobriu como ela foi parar lá. Tinha também alguns machucados leves e sentia-se meio grogue. Ele e Lily juraram nunca mais beber.

Eles juraram depois da próxima vez também. E da próxima. E da próxima. E da próxima...

7. Não havia mais dementadores na Grã-Bretanha. Nenhum. E isso era um fato que sempre traria felicidade a ele, porque eles pareciam horríveis. E, apesar da chance deles encararem um dementador era menor que 1%, ele e Lily decidiram aprender a conjurar um Patronus, caso precisassem. Poderiam contar às outras pessoas se fosse necessário e mandar mensagens. E, bom, havia alguns motivos para isso.

Ele torcia por um leão, tubarão, ou lobo como o de Teddy. Ele conseguiu uma raposa, e levou um certo tempo para aceitar, pois raposas não são muito... impressionantes. Mas logo ele começou a gostar da sua raposa prateada.

8. Sempre foi o passatempo favorito da família fazer brincadeiras com o tio Percy, porque ele era chatão, desde sempre. Sempre que a família se reunia, o que ocorria sempre, as crianças atazanavam o máximo possível a vida desse tio.

Logo após a vez que eles trocaram sua varinha por uma falsa, Hugo tinha treze anos, e ele assistiu, divertido, enquanto a varinha se transformou em um grande pato de borracha. Tio Percy hesitou e então, - ao invés de ficar muito bravo, ou rido, ou qualquer outra coisa previsível - seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e comentou algo sobre Fred e como ele sempre fazia essa brincadeira com ele quando eram crianças.

Hugo ficou um tanto abalado, assim como compreensivo, e pediu para todos pararem com as brincadeiras. Ele não explicou bem o por quê aos demais, apenas disse que não "era justo". Ele levou um tempo para contar à Lily, mas quando o fez, tio George o escutou, mas Hugo sempre achou que ele já sabia.

9. Quando foi sua vez para ser sorteado para qual Casa iria ser enviado na Escola, o chapéu considerou a Lufa-Lufa para ele. Por causa do seu pacto com Lily, Hugo levou horas para convencer o chapéu do contrário, enquanto este informava que a lealdade a sua família era muito considerada na Lufa-Lufa. Ele não tinha nada contra essa casa, e se não fosse pelo seu pacto – ou o fato que toda sua família frequentou a Grifinória – ele provavelmente aceitaria a decisão do chapéu. Contudo, ele convenceu desesperadamente o oposto.

Foi quando Hugo ameaçou deixar a escola se ele não fosse para a casa que ele queria, o chapéu desistiu, murmurando que ele era relativamente corajoso, mas que a Grifinória seria a segunda chance mesmo...

10. Ele duvidou da sua coragem, por causa daquele chapéu, por uns dois anos, então, ele finalmente contou para sua mãe que odiava quando ela o chamava de "Hughie" (N/T: seria como se fosse "Huguinho", mas Huguinho é de matar, né!). Ela o chamou assim, poucas vezes, e era muito constrangedor, como se ele fosse um bebê, então, pediu para que ela parasse.

Ele teve que suportar a dor no rosto dela, teve que temer que ela poderia ficar louca, e teve que arranjar uma resposta à pergunta 'por que não contou antes'. E, após essa experiência, ele decidiu que o chapéu não sabia do que estava falando. Hugo Weasley era muito corajoso.

* * *

N/T: Muita vergonha. Muita mesmo! :X


	6. Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius Malfoy

1. Ele ama seu pai, mas nunca o perdoou por uma coisa. Não porque era um comensal da morte, porque levou comensais para dentro do castelo de Hogwarts, porque ele quase matou duas pessoas, ou por causa das outras coisas que fez no passado. Scorpius não liga para nada disso – Está tudo no passado, seu pai era uma criança estúpida e já estava acabado. Não, Scorpius não pode perdoá-lo por algo do presente. Algo do seu presente.

Ele não perdoa o fato do seu pai ter escolhido o seu nome. _Scorpius_! Quem faz isso em um bebê inocente?

2. O chapéu seletor informou Scorpius que estava incerto onde colocá-lo. "_Isso pode levar um tempo, deixe-me pensar..._"

Scorpius pediu para enfiá-lo na Sonserina mesmo pois era isso que todos esperavam. Parecia para ele que era onde deveria ir. Era onde sua família queria que ele ficasse, e onde todos os estudantes ao seu redor estavam – especialmente, os outros novatos, e alguns que se recusavam a ficar perto dele.

Contudo, ficou um pouco desapontado que o chapéu obedeceu.

3. Quando seu pai descobriu que Scorpius era amigo de Rose Weasley e Albus Potter, ele o fez prometer que nunca se casaria com Rose. Muito sério.

"Eu não ligo que você seja amigo deles, filho," Ele disse cuidadosamente "mas eu prefiro que você não traga uma Weasley para a família, especialmente aquela. E não é por causa do seu sangue ou qualquer outra coisa," Ele acrescentou sério, sabendo que a mania de puro-sangue irritava o Scorpius "mas... bom, prometa-me, sim?"

"Eu prometo" Scorpius respondeu simples. Era fácil manter essa promessa, pois Rose era apenas sua amiga.

Enquanto Scorpius assistia Lily Potter, ele ficou muito grato que seu pai não o fez prometer _não se casar com ela_. Porque obviamente ele não estava pensando em casar-se nessa idade... bom, se a irmão mais nova de Al era assim nessa idade, ele com certeza acharia muito difícil não se casar com ela quando ficasse mais velho.

4. Ele não culpava James por tentar acertá-lo daquela vez. Afinal, Lily era sua irmã mais nova, e se Scorpius tivesse uma irmã, ele provavelmente agiria do mesmo jeito. Se James tivesse atingido-o mesmo, ele não teria devolvido, porque ele era idiota o suficiente para ficar com a irmã do cara na sua frente.

Mas ele decidiu-se depois que preferia muito mais o soco de James do que a discussão que teve com Al, ou o jeito que Al o olhava cauteloso ao redor de Lily, em busca de sinais de perigo. Ele preferia um nariz quebrado e manter a confiança do seu amigo, do que um nariz saudável e perder a confiança de Albus, mesmo que por poucos meses.

5. Albus Potter foi o primeiro amigo que teve. Sem contar, obviamente, os filhos dos amigos dos seus pais, que foram forçados uma amizade com Scorpius, e que ele não gostava ou confiava. Albus era alguém que ele gostava, confiava e se dava muito bem. Eles eram melhores amigos.

E então, Al disse que Rose era sua melhor amiga. Mais que Scorpius. E quando ele disse que Scorpius era seu segundo melhor amigo, Scorpius sentiu vergonha de como ficou triste e surpreso. Na verdade, porque ele nunca foi o primeiro melhor amigo de ninguém.

6. Ele e Lily manteram a relação em segredo a princípio, pois eles não tinham certeza como as pessoas iriam reagir à notícia, principalmente a família dela. Mas ela contou ao Hugo de imediato, insistindo que ele era seu melhor amigo e ele manteria em segredo.

Então, o primo dela o procurou e simplesmente disse: "Não a magoe." Não foi dito como ameaça, aviso ou ordem. Levou um tempo para Scorpius perceber que era apenas um pedido.

7. Ele teve uma vassoura de brinquedo desde quando começou a andar até ser grande o suficiente para ter uma vassoura de verdade, quando ele ganhou uma boa vassoura. Seu pai o levava sempre para praticar Quadribol, enquanto dizia que Scorpius entraria para o time da casa facilmente.

Ele conseguiu um lugar no time, sem ter muita vontade de conquistar o lugar. Ele nunca gostou muito de Quadribol. Nunca, apesar de todas as tentativas de seu pai. Ninguém nunca soube, porque ele era bom em esconder essas coisas. (E era, afinal, muito bom assistir Lily jogar Quadribol.)

8. Uma vez, ele ouviu sua mãe e sua avó Cissy discutindo. Sua mãe disse que a Avó Cissy era fria. Ele nunca entendeu isso, porque com ele, ela nunca era fria. Ela contava histórias a ele, cantava músicas, abraçava-o e o presenteava praticamente todos as vezes que o via. Ele cresceu com ela mostrando amor, e ela nunca disse uma palavra fria a ele, muito menos agiu friamente.

Ele nunca soube que ela mostrou todo calor e afeto que ela tinha e negou aos outros.

9. Em seu sexto ano, ele descobriu que Rose tinha medo de corujas. Foi por acidente, quando eles tiveram que passar no corujal depois de uma aula que tiveram juntos, sem Al. Ela, ele pensou, estava muito nervosa quando ele apontou a mão naquele direção, explicando que deveria enviar uma carta rápida, mas ele mal notou. Quando estavam no corujal, e ele enviou a carta, virou-se e viu-a no portal, tremendo muito e encarando tudo ao redor, muito assustada.

"Você tem medo de… corujas?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Não" Ela disse numa voz que não parecia sua "Claro que... que não... podemos ir embora agora?"

"Você tem medo, né! Você tem medo de corujas!" Ele insistiu. Naquele momento, uma coruja passou rasgando em direção da janela, quase próximo à perna da menina. Aquilo, pareceu ter sido a gota d'água para Rose, que pulou de susto e saiu correndo. Ele alcançou a amiga, tentando esconder a risada, e a abraçou até acalmá-la.

Foi quando percebeu que, apesar de andar com ela porque ela andava com Al, eles tornaram-se amigos próximos. E porque ele tinha poucos amigos de verdade que guardou o segredo dela.

10. Ele é fascinado por trouxas. Não do jeito estranho 'mate todos os trouxas do mundo' de Voldemort e seus seguidores, ou do jeito 'deviam ficar todos presos', mas do jeito 'uau, como conseguem viver sem magia'. Estudo trouxas tornou-se obrigatório, numa tentativa de melhorar o jeito que os bruxos pensavam dos trouxas, e ele era secretamente fascinado. Era interessante e ele era bom na matéria.

Ele admitiu à Lily, depois de muitos copos de firewhiskey, então pediu que ela mantesse segredo. Ela o provoca por causa disso o tempo todo, mas ele não se importa pois ela também o convenceu a conversar com o avô dela sobre isso. E era bom conversar sobre isso com alguém que tinha tanto interesse quanto ele.


	7. Teddy Lupin

**Teddy Lupin**

1. Apesar do que todos sempre disseram-lhe, por muito tempo, Teddy acreditava que seus pais morreram porque não o amavam o suficiente para ficarem com ele. Afinal, se eles o amassem, teriam ficado, ao invés de correr para o confronto final. Ou eles teriam se esforçado um pouco mais para viverem, por ele.

Então, quando ele completou onze anos, ele ajudou Hagrid a cuidar de um unicórnio que havia quebrado uma perna. A criatura era jovem e o adorava. Teddy adorou a criatura rapidamente e quis mantê-lo como animal de estimação. Foi Hagrid que explicou-lhe que, às vezes, você deve libertar as coisas e fazer o que é certo, mesmo que você não queira. De alguma forma, ele ligou isso aos seus pais. E, de alguma forma, isso ajudou.

2. Ele não sente falta dos seus pais de verdade. Não fisicamente, pois ele nunca os conheceu. Ele sente falta do que todos têm – uma família, pais, irmãos e irmãs. Ele sente falta do que poderia ter tido. Ele deseja lembrar-se da sua mãe e do seu pai, deseja ter tido um irmãozinho para atazanar ou uma irmãzinha para proteger.

Contudo, apesar de todas as coisas que já lhe disseram, ele não tinha a menor idéia de quem seus pais foram. Então, enquanto ele criava a idéia de pais e família, Remus e Nynphadora não passam de fotos e histórias de dormir.

3. Algo que assusta ele – e provavelmente sempre assustará – é que James Potter o admirava desde pequeno. Que James o seguia por aí e tentava imitar suas habilidades. Ele se assusta um pouco, por Al e Lily e todos os outros terem tanta admiração por ele também. Eles o encaram como um irmão mais velho e esperam que ele resolva seus problemas. Ele também se assusta por Victoire Weasley, que confia nele mais que em qualquer outra pessoa. Até se assustou quando ela disse que o amava pela primeira vez.

Porque... e se ele não era bom o suficiente para atender suas expectativas?

4. Outras pessoas se orgulham muito de suas notas, ou de tornar-se monitor ou Capitão do time de Quadribol, ou até mesmo de jogar no time de Quadribol que ganha a Copa das Casas. E, apesar de Teddy ter sido capitão do time de Quadribol, jogado no time campeão várias vezes, e, ter notas razoáveis, - mas, nunca ter sido monitor – seu momento de maior orgulho não foi em nada disso.

Seu momento de maior orgulho em toda sua carreira escolar foi no dia que transformou o Grande Salão num rosa choque incomparável. Ele não sabe ao certo como conseguiu realizar tal façanha, e ele ganhou uma semana de detenção por causa disso, mas ele conquistou respeito.

5. Quando ele se deu conta de como se sentia em relação à Victoire, ele sentiu-se amedrontado e enojado de si mesmo, porque todos o consideravam parte da família. Ele e Victoire cresceram juntos, e algumas pessoas até diziam que eles eram quase irmãos. E isso era tão errado e doentio, em todos os jeitos.

Foi isso que ele tentou dizer à Victoire, também, quando ele admitiu à ela como se sentia – porque ele tinha que contá-la – era Victoire, afinal, e quando tinha dúvidas era à ela que recorria. Ele tentou explicá-la que havia algo de errado com ele, e que toda família desaprovaria o sentimento, o pai dela e seus tios o azarariam até a morte... e quando Victoire revirou os olhos e contou a ele que a família toda praticamente queriam que eles ficassem juntos, que sua avó Molly já tinha metado do casamento planejado há anos, e que seu pai e tios haviam apostado quando eles ficariam juntos.

George ganhou essa aposta.

6. Uma coisa que sempre, sempre o incomodou, era como poucas pessoas olhavam-no e o enxergavam de verdade. Muitos adultos os olhavam como filho de Remus e Nymphadora, aquele pobre órfão que perdeu os pais, tragicamente, na guerra. E eles sempre diziam algo sobre como seus pais foram corajosos, e como ele deveria se orgulhar deles, como eles se sacrificaram por um mundo melhor. E ele sentia orgulho, sabia que eles eram corajosos. Ele sempre desejava que esses adultos pudessem olhá-lo e vê-lo de verdade.

Já as outras crianças, olhavam para ele e viam o afilhado de Harry Potter. Mesmo que, tecnicamente, Harry Potter não era seu padrinho de verdade – nenhuma cerimônia foi feita. Mas mesmo assim, a vontade de seus pais foi respeitada, já que Harry Potter dizia para todo mundo que ele era seu afilhado. Isso significou – principalmente, nos seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts – que ele seria inundado de perguntas sobre Harry. "Como ele é?" era a mais comum, e "Como foi a guerra?" era outra muito frequente. Mas haviam aqueles que, bem, Teddy considerava esquisitos. Aqueles que perguntavam coisas como "Qual era a cor/comida/lugar/assunto favorito/a de Harry Potter?"

E Teddy teria preferido ser apenas... Teddy.

7. Ele adorava histórias, desde que era criancinha. Adorava as histórias que ele cresceu ouvindo. As histórias que ele sabia de coração. Ele adorava as histórias de seus pais, dos pais de Harry, sobre Sirius Black. Ele adorava histórias sobre Harry e todos os outros, sobre a guerra – até para um órfão a guerra podia ser fascinante – e ele sabia que um dia ele contaria a história para seus próprios filhos.

Porque algumas histórias, algumas memórias, não devem nunca morrer.

8. Sua avó fez as pazes com Narcissa quando ele era apenas uma criança, e apesar da relação das duas ser frágil – e sempre permaneceria assim – ele gostava muito da tia avó e de Draco quando criança, e ainda se davam muito bem atualmente. Poderia ser difícil, claro, nas suas festas de aniversário, quando ele queria a família de Narcissa e a de Harry lá. Mas após alguns anos, as coisas tornaram-se menos constrangedoras.

Contudo, quando ele descobriu que Belatrix Lastrange, a assassina de sua mãe, na verdade, era sua tia avó também, o choque o fez estourar em lágrimas. Ele tinha nove anos, na época, e ele não falou com Draco ou Narcissa ou até mesmo sua avó durante uma semana inteira. Porque ele não sabia o que dizer a eles, porque ele não sabia se poderia perdoá-los por não terem contado antes, não sabia nem se poderia perdoá-los por dividir o mesmo sangue que a assassina de sua mãe. Foi difícil, mas ele conseguiu superar tudo isso.

9. Harry explicou-lhe como ele acharia um lar em Hogwarts, como Severus Snape e Tom Riddle acharam também, e Teddy esperou achar também. Afinal, Harry e Riddle tinham sido órfãos, e Snape, de acordo com Harry, não teve um bom lar também. Então, Teddy, por mais que amasse sua avó, Harry, os Weasleys, sua tia Cissy e todos os outros – esperou encontrar o mesmo; Um lar.

Ao invés disso, ele encontrou uma escola, que ele gostava, mas ainda assim, apenas uma escola. Não um lar. E ele decepcionou um pouco.

10. Aquela história de ruivas/meninos-Potters era uma bonita tradição que ele sentia um pouco de inveja. Quando James acabou ficando com uma ruiva, ele achou que era apenas uma coincidência. Mas quando Albus Potter também ficou com uma ruiva, Teddy – ainda achando engraçado – decidiu que se ele tivesse um filho, ele iria encorajá-lo a ficar com loiras, como Victoire era. E ele tinha visto uma foto de seus pais no casamento de Bill e Fleur, e sua mãe estava loira naquele dia.

Ele começaria a própria tradição.


	8. Regulus Black

**N/A**: Bom, Regulus não é da nova geração, mas eu não estou com vontade de escrever as dez coisas de Victoire ou Fred ou qualquer outro da nova geração agora, então, pensei em dar uma chance ao irmão de Sirius. Lorcan é o próximo.

* * *

**Regulus Black**

1. Há muito tempo atrás, ele e Sirius costumavam ser bem unidos. Eles se davam super bem, e Sirius tentou prevení-lo de escutar toda aquela história de sangues-puros-são-os-melhores. Ele não conseguiu, obviamente, mas tentou mesmo assim. Mas, então, Sirius foi para Grifinória, e, Regulus foi para a Sonserina, e eles simplesmente... se afastaram.

Mas ele assistiu. Assistiu Sirius juntar suas coisas e partir em silêncio, e Regulus segurou a língua para não deixar as palavras escaparem.

_Não vá. Não vá, nós podemos resolver. Nós podemos ser irmãos de novo, como quando éramos crianças_.

Mas ele ficou em silêncio, e Sirius partiu, e Regulus fingiu que nunca quis impedí-lo de qualquer jeito.

2. Quase uma semana após a partida de Sirius, Regulus se viu na porta do quarto de seu irmão, lutando contra a vontade de entrar lá. Ele não sabia explicar por que ele queria entrar, mas sabia que seus pais ficariam loucos da vida se o vissem lá dentro.

No fim, a vontade venceu, como sempre vence, e Regulus entrou. Ele reparou o cachecol da Grifinória jogado no chão, e imaginou que Sirius deixou cair por acidente. Sirius usava aquele cachecol em todos os jogos de Quadribol, e às vezes em casa para atazanar seus pais. Sem pensar, ele pegou o cachecol e colocou em seu bolso, onde permaneceu por um longo, longo tempo.

Depois, ele agiu como se nunca tivesse ido ao quarto de Sirius ou como se não tivesse mandado o cachecol ao Sirius, por correio-coruja.

3. Apesar de não ter mandado uma nota com a cachecol, sua coruja trouxe uma. Sirius simplesmente mandou um "Obrigado" rabiscado no pedaço de pergaminho. Como ele sabia que era de Regulus, nunca descobriu. Talvez, porque era óbvio que não foram seus pais. Regulus, sem se dar contar, tentou escrever uma resposta para ele, mas, quando se deu conta, colocou o pergaminho de lado.

Escondeu o pergaminho dentro de um livro de Transfiguração e fingiu que não existia. E quando via Sirius pela escola, fingia não ver esperança quando seus olhares se encontravam.

4. Ele sempre fingiu. Ele nunca percebeu isso, até o momento de sua morte, mas ele sempre viveu fingindo.

Fingia ser o filho perfeito, típico sonserino, e fingia, mesmo sem querer, adorar a arte das trevas e adorar Voldemort. Porque as pessoas esperavam que ele fosse o filho perfeito, o típico sonserino e um comensal da morte, e, de alguma forma, ele não conseguia não fingir ser tudo isso. Então, ele fingiu ser tudo isso, toda a vida, até para ele mesmo.

(E, de repente, ele não pôde mais fingir.)

5. Ele sabia que Sirius era um animagus. Uma vez, ele ouviu uma conversa entre Sirius e James Potter, e sentiu um pouco de inveja, por dois motivos: primeiro, porque ele não tinha a habilidade para ser também, e segundo, porque Sirius não contou-lhe. Mesmo que eles tivessem se afastado tanto, ele deveria ter contado-lhe algo tão grandioso assim, não?

Ainda assim, ele manteve o segredo, mesmo depois de Sirius ter saído de casa. Mesmo depois de ter se tornado um Comensal. Ele nunca soube explicar por quê.

6. Bellatrix estava louca para acabar com Sirius, por ter desgraçado a família, assim como sua própria irmã fez. Regulus tentou desesperadamente tirar a idéia da cabeça dela, fingindo que concordava que eles precisavam morrer, fingindo que não queria salvá-los, mas que sua mãe ainda tinha esperanças que Sirius voltaria, e que destruiria seu coração se ele morresse. Afinal, ele raciocinou, sua mãe estava doente, e não seria justo com ela. E, ele acrescentou, Andromeda não valia tanto assim morta, não valeria mais a pena concentrar as energias na causa que apoiavam, nos desejos do Lorde das Trevas?

Ele sempre foi bom em fingir.

7. Ele nunca matou. Na verdade, ele acreditava que podia, acreditava que ele teria de matar um dia, mas quando uma nascida trouxa, uma que se recusou a ajudar um Comensal anteriormente foi sentenciada com a morte, quando ela chorou e implorou pela sua vida, informou que tinha um bebê, uma pequena menina em casa, ele não conseguiu acabar com a vida dela. Como ele pôde acreditar que conseguiria? Não havia como matá-la – Ela tinha praticamente sua idade. E como ele poderia tirar a mãe de um bebê? Ele não podia, não podia mesmo.

Ao invés disso, ele mandou-a pegar o bebê e fugir, deixar o país, e apenas ir. Então, ele a seguiu para ter certeza que ela fugiria.

8. Ele se perguntava, enquanto acompanhava seus colegas comensais e torcia que estes não percebessem que ele não estava acompanhando a matança, como as coisas teriam sido se ele tivesse ido para Grifinória como Sirius. Ele teria rejeitado a obsessão pela pureza do sangue? Ele teria se unido à Ordem da Fênix? Ele teria coragem de dizer "Voldemort", com o mesmo desgosto que seu irmão, ao invés de murmurar "Lorde das Trevas" com um certo respeito? Ele teria a sensação de estar fazendo a coisa certa, ao invés de se odiar pelas escolhas que fez?

9. São os sonhos que realmente o atormentavam. Ele podia fingir que acreditava na causa, que era devoto ao Lorde das Trevas, que não sentia desgostoso ao ver as ações dos Comensais da Morte, se ele não sonhasse. Todas as noites, seus sonhos traziam gritos deseserados, vozes implorando por suas vidas e gritos de feitiços que tentavam proteger suas vidas ou de suas famílias, e sangue, muito sangue. Tanto sangue, que ele sentia o calor dele em suas mãos. Ele sonhava com as mortes, os corpos e o calor dos sangues em suas mãos.

E ele não podia mais lidar com os sonhos, não podia mais viver fingindo.

10. Ele não tinha medo da morte. Ele viu Kreacher desaparecer, e sabia que poderia ter feito o elfo arriscar a própria vida para salvá-lo, para levá-lo junto com ele. Mas não havia sentido os dois morrerem, e Regulus sabia que continuar vivendo significaria continuar fingindo. Ele estava cansado, tão, tão cansado de fingir que ele deixou que os pegassem. Deixou a morte pegá-lo. E não sentiu nada mais que alívio. A morte não espera ou aceita o fingimento, a mentira, então, Regulus finalmente estava livre.


End file.
